


Returned Favors

by VintageSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Morning Sex, NSFW, OTP: Fluffy Puppy of Skyhold, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, War Table Sex, War table, commander cullen - Freeform, cullen rutherford nsfw, dai smut, lion of skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSkies/pseuds/VintageSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen was a rather giving lover the previous night and Trevelyan decides she would like to "return the favor" by calling an impromptu war table meeting in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Favors

Trevelyan claws at the sheets with such vigor they nearly rip beneath her grasp. Arching her back, she lets out a soft moan as she bites her lip and closes her eyes. The feeling of his lips pressed between her thighs sends a ripple of pleasure up her spine. She opens her eyes and glances down, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Sensing her movement, Cullen glances up from between her legs – the scar above his lip clearly visible in the late night moonbeams that shone through the glass window. He pauses for a moment, smirks, and kisses a trail down her inner thigh before returning to her core with a flick of his tongue.

* * *

“Inquisitor? You called for me?” Cullen rushes into the War Room with his undershirt untucked, the legs of his pants scrunched at his ankles instead of neatly tucked in his boots, and his hair still sticking up on the right side of his head. His breathing is labored, heavy – it echoes softly off the stone walls.

His voice trails off as he looks around and finds only the inquisitor present. “Where is every-” She saunters up to him, carefully, slowly, and places her pointer-finger against his lips. She lets her hand fall to his peck without so much as a word.

He opens his mouth to speak, then immediately closes it, blinking rapidly. He runs his fingers through his hair – maker, she loves when he does that – before returning his hand to his pocket with his shoulder still semi-shrugged. He clears his throat as he looks down at her; he felt the color warming his cheeks.

“They’re not coming, are they?” He nearly whispers, his voice a soft breeze. He places his hand on her hip gently. She shakes her head while simultaneously leaning in for a kiss. Cullen slips his hand from his pocket to her back in single, fluid motion. Taking a step forward, he meets Jayde’s kiss with soft, welcoming lips. She pushes herself onto her tiptoes, eager to meet his kiss with one, two, three of her own. Sucking on his bottom lip, she slowly pulls away and presses her forehead to his as he hunches over her.

For a moment, all is silent. His breath, warm and sweet against her face, his mouth still open from the kiss. She drops to her knees. Pulling up his shirt, she kisses his stomach. She feels him suck in air as her lips tickle his soft skin and leave goosebumps in their wake.

Smiling to herself, Jayde places a hand on each of his hips and shoots him a glance without actually moving her head.

“Wh-what are you-” he tries to find his voice but it’s lost somewhere in his throat.

She places her lips against his semi-erect manlihood beneath the woven cloth.

“Maker’s breath,” He gasps, taking a step backwards. His knees nearly give out on him, so he takes careful, labored steps until he feels the firm top of the war table behind him. With something to hold his weight, he places one hand on the table and the other on the top of Trevelyan’s head. Brushing her bangs away from her forehead with his thumb, he smirks down at her, his cheeks once again flushed.

She kisses him repeatedly up and down his shaft with varying degrees of force; she kisses him until she feels him growing harder against her mouth. Pressing her thumb gently against the head, she rubs it slowly back and forth as she feels the growing pressure of his fingertips against her scalp. He lets out a long but soft moan, and Jayde commits to memory the distinct outline of his erect manlihood. She glances up at him momentarily before slipping the tips of her fingers underneath his trousers. She pulls towards her, stretching the cloth and watching as his member springs forward, released from its woven prison. In his haste to get dressed, he seems to have forgotten his undergarments.

She shimmies the fabric until it gives way at his hips and slides to his ankles. Cullen stares, mouth open, his eyes begging her to continue. Without looking, he kicks his boots off with his own feet and they land with a clunk followed by the soft rustling of fabric. She immediately wraps the fingers of her right hand around the base and nestles the tip of her thumb against his length. She sprawls the fingers of her left hand against his inner thigh and occasionally, when she finds the concentration, rubs his firm thigh muscle with her thumb. Her hands, naturally cold, send a shiver of pleasure through his body that manifests itself in a slight twitch. He lets out a low moan just then, heedless to the slight echo in the empty room. Slowly, torturously so, she begins applying pressure using only her thumb and forefinger. She works her way up until her two fingers lay just beneath the ridge of his head.

Letting her hand fall back to the base and tightening her grip slightly, she leans in and traces the edge of his head with the tip of her tongue. Cullen tries to remain still – he grabs a hold of her hair as she ends the circle with a wet kiss to the sensitive area just beneath the head. Flicking her tongue against it, she leans in until his member presses against his own stomach. Another moan. Cullen feels the urge to readjust himself before he loses all control of his legs; he pushes against the floor with his toes and slides his now bare bottom atop the table.

The wood is smooth and cold against his skin, a sensation he has never before felt. The more he tries to scoot backwards, the harder Jayde sucks along the outside of his shaft. Cullen’s neck, fully limp by now, allows his head to dangle closely to the table as he rests most of his weight against his forearms. His legs swing loosely in the air just above the ground and the weight of them against the edge of the table elongates his thighs in such a way that highlights their tone and dimension.

“Maker’s _mercy_ ” he breathes, his chest heaving from all the restrained moans. If only every morning could start like this.

Jayde slides him into her mouth, her tongue extended. She revels at the feeling of every tiny ridge as it crosses her tongue, but especially that of the vein that snakes its way around his member. She comes back up, opening her mouth and pressing him against her tongue with her free hand. She sucks on his head, swirls her tongue around the tip, and silently thinks about his sweet saltiness.

Kissing his head with hard, then soft, then hard force, she teases him by allowing him to enter her mouth again, but only just past the ridge. She looks up at him as she does this, her eyes as wide and as innocent as she can make them. Cullen catches her gaze with his own, a mixed look of sheer ecstasy, love, and appreciation. The growing sunlight casts a shadow across his still-disheveled hair and the right side of his face. She feels her stomach flutter, even during such a moment. It was only for him, it would only ever be for him, that she would ever do something as bold as this.

Without warning, Jayde goes down as far as she can manage and sucks her cheeks together. The weight of Cullen’s upper body is too much for his liquefied muscles to bear – his back hits the table with a resounding thud.

Whether for clarification or just sheer luck Jayde isn’t sure, but Cullen lets out a deep growl of a moan that assures her he is still perfectly fine. Perhaps _better_ than fine. She forces herself not to smile; she had never been able to please him so utterly before.

 She inches forward, snug between his legs, and begins to suck up and down. Cullen arches his back, slamming his hands down and gripping the edge of the table. The sound is overwhelmingly loud, yet it barely drowns out the moan that escapes his lips at the same time. She presses her left hand against his thigh in response but continues her steady rhythm. His moans come faster now, but before he can climax, she pulls him from her warm mouth. His member is wet with saliva; even her warm breath feels cool against it and makes him tingle with pleasure.

She stands up, still fully clothed, and removes her shirt with deft hands. It falls to the floor beside Cullen’s pants, though neither of them bothers to look. She unlaces her own pants and leaves them where they fall, somewhere behind the accumulating pile of clothes. Jayde had purposefully left off her breast band, and the cool temperature emanating from the stonewalls had left her chest rather perky. Only her undergarments remained, fashioned from a lovely shade of Antivan silk. Cullen knew he had Josie to thank for that.

Stepping closer, she places one leg on the table and lifts herself on top of him, brushing aside the metal tokens with a sweep of her forearm. His member lay hard and erect against his stomach, and as she lays her bare chest against his clothed one, she can’t help but squirm at the sensation of him. With silk the only barrier between them, Jayde finds it hard to resist moaning as they simultaneously began to grind their hips. Cullen’s movements, rhythmic and evenly paced, fashioned perfectly together with her impulsive jolts and twitches. Without thinking, he slides a hand to each cheek and presses her harder against him.

“Commander…” she breathes, swallowing hard and opening her mouth. She places her weight on her left elbow so as to prop herself up enough to look down at him. The hair falls to one side of her head and blocks the sun from his face. She moves in time to see the mischievous smile that graces his scarred lips. She knew how much he relished the way she let the word commander fall from her lips; he had mumbled it once during an intimate night together in her room.

Cullen runs his right hand up her back, careful to let the tips of his fingers tickle her spine. He caresses the back of her head, pulls her towards him, and slides his tongue in her mouth. With one hand on her behind and the other still engulfed in her hair, he continues his slow, measured grind as his tongue swirls around hers. Her soft moans feed into his, yet both are swallowed by their neverending kiss.

When finally he pulls away, it is sudden, as if a thought has just overcome him. He returns his other hand to her behind and scoots towards the edge of the table. When his feet touch the ground, he stands up with her in his arms. She instinctively wraps her arms loosely around his neck and begins kissing it gingerly. He spins so that her body hovers over the table and slowly he eases her down until he feels the release of her weight.

He stands as close to the edge of the table as possible, his thighs tucked between hers. He hunches over her, caresses her face with his palm. The calluses on the bridge of his palm are rough against her cheek, but he is careful not to hurt the tender skin; he is always careful never to hurt her. He smiles down at her then and she watches his facial expression change as he follows a trail from her chest to her silken underwear.

“Jayde…” he nearly whispers. “D-did I do that?” He stares at the wet spot on her underwear.

“Don’t be so bashful, Cullen,” she purrs. “You know _exactly_ what you’ve done.” For a moment, she thought she saw a slight redness return to his cheeks, but with the sunlight coming through the window behind them, it was hard to tell.

Cullen runs his fingers over her bare chest and stomach, giving her breasts a slight squeeze as he makes his way to her hips. He leans forward and kisses her belly button, making her giggle in response to the light scruff as it tickles her bare skin. He moves further still until he feels his lips brush against the cool silk. With both hands and the help of his teeth, he removes her underclothes and throws them over his shoulder. Quickly, he crosses his arms in an x-shape and pulls off his slightly-stained undershirt.

Jayde watches as his muscles flexed and rippled. She hardly notices how she bites her lip as he stands there, just out of reach.

With his shirt successfully removed, Cullen steps forward as he places a hand around the base of his cock. He uses his thumb to guide himself over her slick opening, teasing her as she had done to him. He lets go and thrusts carefully so as not to enter her. Instead, he rubs himself between her lips and against her enlarged hood. At this sensation, Jayde lets out a soft moan that sparks something in him. He pulls away slightly and instantly replaces the pressure against her with smooth gestures from his fingers. Jayde moans longer, though not louder, and Cullen bends all but his middle finger as he slowly slides it inside her. She gasps and kicks her leg, which he grabs with his free hand and presses against his hip.

He pleasures her slowly, testing her reactions as he speeds up then slows back down. He removes his finger with a sigh of protest from Trevelyan and she hears his knee crack softly as he bent down. He presses upwards with his thumb to spread her apart slightly before entering his tongue in a similar manner to their previous kiss. Jayde could hold back no longer and a much louder moan escapes her lips.

After a few moments, he stands back up and, with a hand on her left hip, he slides into her slowly but forcefully. He pulls her closer and gradually begins to thrust. His lips part in a deep moan that is accompanied by one of her own and the sounds mingle into a single sigh of pleasure.

He continues to thrust, every now and then reaching up to squeeze a breast. He begins rotating his hips, and though he tries to keep control, he finds himself speeding up and placing a hand by Jayde’s face as his body looms over hers.

“Maker, you’re beautiful” he exhales between thrusts as he presses his forehead to hers. A loose strand of her hair sticks to his beaded temple as she slithers her hand up his back.

He changes his tactic to a deep, forceful thrust much further spread apart and Trevelyan wraps her legs around his waist. She digs her nails into his skin with each thrust, trying to suppress the moans that teetered on the edge of her tongue.

“Oh, Cullen,” she gasps. “Oh, _Commander,_ ” she moans into his ear, nibbling it and finishing with a soft kiss. He leans even further over her, pulling her legs into the air and nearly over his shoulder as he did so.

“ _Inquisitor_ ” he growls, his voice husky and winded. Never had she heard him say it so sensually before – it leaves her skin tingling and gives her goosebumps. The combination of his voice and the deep thrusts make her arch her back so hard her stomach nearly touches his, though as soon as he notices, Cullen places his hands on her shoulders and firmly keeps her shoulder blades touching the table.

Jayde closes her eyes. Her moans grow in pitch and though she tries not to use her nails, - she never had this problem before - her fingertips dig further and further into his skin. Cullen fights back the sensation, but as soon as he felt her tighten against him with a rippling orgasm, he too felt the urge. He pulls away just in time to leave his seed, warm and oddly comforting, against her stomach.

He smiles as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well…that was…” he pauses to catch his breath.

“Wonderful.” She finishes for him.

They clean up and pull on some clothes before standing together at the window. Cullen stands behind her now, his head resting atop hers and his left arm curled around her waist. He gives her head a soft kiss and she turns sideways to nuzzle her cheek against his chest. With the sun’s warmth upon her cheek, she listened to his heartbeat, free from the confines of his armor, and watches the people below.

* * *

“These are very important matters, Your Worship.”

“Yes, of course, Josie.” The Herald found it difficult to concentrate after what had happened only hours before. “I apologize. Please, continue.”

As the Antivan ambassador continued her lecture, Jayde couldn’t help but think of the pile of clothes that would have been right where she was standing, or of the metal token that had rolled so far under the table her and Cullen nearly had a panic attack when they couldn’t find it.

“Inquisitor.” The voice snapped her back to reality, though it also shot a dizzying memory past her eyes. She blinked, trying to dispel the image of Cullen pressed against his own trousers.

“Commander?” She replied, making him suffer as much as she. She forced her muscles to obey as she restrained a smile. Though he appeared as serious as ever, Trevelyan recognized the gleam in his eye. She knew he saw it in hers as well.

“Just making sure you’re paying attention, Your Worship. This mission is quite important to our cause. Might I recommend our troops? They will certainly handle it with ease and efficiency.”

“Of course, Commander. I will certainly consider it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some lovely work by tumblr users greenedelle, eternalshiva, and fatally-procrastinating.


End file.
